


Selection Day Take 2

by fazcinatingreads



Category: AFL - Fandom, Australian rules football - Fandom, aflm, aussie rules, collingwood - Fandom, nathan buckley - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Another Selection day comes around. Who will Bucks choose for the game?
Kudos: 1





	Selection Day Take 2

It was a warm balmy evening by the hotel pool and Nathan Buckley was just waking up from his nap on one of the comfiest lounge chairs he'd ever laid upon. Possibly in his top 5 lounge chairs. He heard footsteps coming from behind him and turned to see a tall man with a beautifully styled mullet holding out a refreshing iced tea. The man presented Bucks the tea with a flourish and he gratefully accepted it and drank heartily. Pausing for air, Bucks said "Thank you" and before the man turned to leave, Bucks added, "What's your name, sir?"   
The man grinned. "I'm Max," he said, joyfully, "Max Lynch! I play for your football team, sir."  
Bucks blinked. Then he recalled he had seen this man's mullet before. At training. Several times, in fact. "Ah!" Bucks said, "Yes! Max! You're good! You're really good!"  
Max beamed "Why, thank you!"   
Bucks nodded his dismissal and the man scurried off. Now, it wasn't a requirement for his players to bring him drinks but geez, it was brilliant when they did. Maybe he should reward this fellow. What kind of reward would he like? A comb for that glorious mullet? But he'd already have that. Bucks sipped his iced tea, racking his brain for the Top 5 best rewards he had ever received.   
At the selection meeting, while the other coaches rabbited on about the latest episode of the Bachelor, Bucks thought deeply. After Sanderson went into great detail about the bachelor and which girl he should pick, Bucks piped up with "I like that Max fellow. What do you guys think?"  
The other coaches shrugged. "Yep sure," they said, "We love him too."  
Job done. They all packed up and headed out to the buffet, Sanderson now discussing who he thought each of the masked singers were.


End file.
